Contest Winners ( FanFiction edition )
by Stormknight089
Summary: It's finally here, the winners to the OC contest, hope you're all ready


**Hey guys, it's finally time for the announcements, i know i said i would do it until the short story i was working on is over, but i did it because since T8CR34TOR will be leaving soon, and since it's been months now, i gave plenty of time to all of you, so don't blame me**

**Whelp with that being said, here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for**

* * *

As the theater fills with people and animals alike, a family of birds were in the back stage, with Jewel and her teenage kids getting ready, Jewel was wearing a pearl necklace with a flower on her head, Tiago was wearing a tie as Jewel tries putting it on, the two girls were wearing pink roses on their heads, Blu comes in the room while wearing a bow time.

"Okay guys, it's almost time, the theater is filled with people, and our special guest will be here soon" said Blu

Tiago says, "I can't believe it dad, it's almost time for the third installment for Universal Knights!"

Jewel says, "hold still Tiago, I'm still doing you're tie"

"Oh, sorry mom"

Bia says, "I'm honestly surprised we already gone through 2 stories already, with the last one leaving off with another cliffhanger, it gets more exciting by each chapter"

Carla says, "eh, they could be better"

Jewel says, "I don't know Sweetie, the author told us that each story he writes are connected to each other, like the current story that he's working on, we've seen Era and Sophie before in the first story 'Shattered memories', do you remember Blu?"

Blu replies, "I honestly kinda forgot that they were a thing after the whole Imperial takeover that was happening"

Bia says, "but dad, you didn't really do much in the 2nd story"

Blu says, "still though there was much to process"

Tiago says, "I can't wait for my role in the third one, the author told me that I was gonna play an important role in the story"

Bia says, "yeah, same here!"

Carla says, "I'm still wondering when will I be an important character, other than being comic relief and singing songs"

Jewel says, "don't worry sweetie, you'll have you're chance to shine"

The crowd then uproars.

Blu says, "and speaking of that, places everybody, it's time for the big announcement!"

The family of birds flies out onto the stage, with everyone being there cheering as they roar applause, Blu waves his wing to the crowd and goes up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming..."

All of them remained silent.

"...It has been a few months since the contest has started, but now it's finally over, and now we have finally found our winners..."

The crowd cheers in an uproar.

"...I like to thank you for all of you're support, we wouldn't have made it far without your help, now tonight, we have a special guest tending to this special occasion, now give it out for Alexriolover95!"

As a scarlet macaw enters the stage, the crowd uproars in excitement, Alex goes up to Blu.

Alex says, "thank you for inviting me, it's great to be here"

Blu says, "the pleasure is all ours, so how does it feel to be part of the new upcoming story?"

Blu puts the microphone near his beak.

Alex replies, "Well I'm not sure honestly, I haven't been into it, and I'm hoping that the author will keep his promise about it"

Blu says, "I'm sure he will"

"Speaking of which, where are the rest of the cast?"

"Oh Isaiah and the others are at FictionPress announcing the winners their"

"Huh, well that's interesting"

"And with that being said, let's announce the winners!"

The crowd cheers on, Blu opens the letter, showing the list.

Blu says, "now we only have a few people here in this list, so I hope you guys are ready to hear it, now for the first one..."

Everybody looked excited and tense as the drums roll.

"...give it up for Sierra Anderson made by Atarya QueenOfEgypt!"

The crowd roars applause, as the human girl walks up on stage and looked shy and nervous, Blu waves his wing towards her encouraging her to walk further, Sierra walks towards the microphone.

Sierra says, "Hello"

Blu says, "hello Sierra, mind if you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Sierra sighs for a bit.

Alex says, "it's okay, take you're time"

"Okay, my father is Trevor Anderson, he a scientist that studies Seismology, which is a fancy way of the study of Volcanoes, and umm, I have volcano powers"

Blu says, "would you like to give us a demonstration?"

"Uhh okay"

Sierra then concentrates, everybody looks in awe, as she transforms, her hair was glowing pink-orange red, her eyes pupils changed from blue to orange red, the entire crowd cheers out of excitement, Blu and Alex looks in awe.

Blu says, "WHOA! That is spectacular!"

Alex says, "I'm just in relief she didn't transform into a butterfly"

The crowd then laughs, as well as the Alex, Blu, and his family, Sierra then smiles and bows her head to the crowd, the entire crowd applauses her, as Sierra steps to the side.

Blu says, "thank you Sierra, that was spectacular, now time for us to announce our next winner..."

The drum rolls once more, as everybody looks excited and tense once more.

"...All of you give a big hand for Jaime K. Otis made by Jaime64Games!"

Jaime flies onto the stage, the crowd then cheers him on, Jaime goes up to Blu and Alex feeling confident in himself.

Jaime says, "hello everybody, it's good to be here"

Blu says, "so Jaime, mind telling us a bit about yourself?"

"Okay Blu, so I'm a blue jay as all of you already know that..."

"I didn't!" A random kid shouts from the audience

All of them gave a chuckle.

"...so me and my family grew up in America before we moved into Rio, and then into the Amazon, so yeah"

Blu says, "I also heard that you had a thing for my wife when y'all were younger"

Jewel then immediately wing palms herself with the triplets looking in shock as the crowd then goes "ooh"

Jaime says, "hey that was in the past, I suppose I should bring up your short comings"

Alex then intervenes in between the 2.

"Guys, we're getting off topic here! So Jaime what can you do?" Alex asks

Jaime replies, "Well I can manipulate fire to my will"

"Would you mind giving us a demonstration?"

Jaime then creates a fire ball to everyone's awe, as Blu rolls his eyes, Jaime then tosses the fireball in the air, waving his right wing to tell it where it goes, as the fireball moves around the theater, Jaime then gets the fire ball back to his wing, the entire crowd gets up from their seats and cheers him on as Jaime bows down to the crowd.

Alex says, "very impressive"

Jaime says, "thank you, I'll be looking ver much to be working with all of you"

Blu says, "and with that being said, I would also like to thank Nightfly123 and SorrelWing for lending us their OC's, so give it up for them!"

The crowd cheers on for Nightfly and Sorrel as the spotlight shines on them.

Blu says, "and for our last announcement, I have good news and bad news, the bad news is they won't be presented in the story until chapter 5"

"AWW!" Said the entire crowd

Sierra looked sad.

Jaime shouts, "OH COME ON!"

Blu says, "but however, the good news is, y'alls story shall take place on...FanFiction Island made by **T8ECR34T0R!" **

Everybody begins to shout and cheer as they look on the screen showing the island.

Blu says, "YES, Y'all shall take part in this exciting adventure, with elements from his previous stories such as Garrett and the gang and 'Rio: a new kind of story', so I hope all of you are ready"

All of them begin to cheer once more, as the family goes up on stage, looking excited, but then a mysterious stranger appearing to be human in a cloak walks up to them, Alex spots the stranger.

Alex says, "uhh sir, I don't think your suppose to be here"

The mysterious stranger says, "oh don't worry, I'm too am part of the upcoming story"

Alex says, "uhh, in what way?"

"Simple...I'm the villain"

The crowd then gasps.

Tiago says, "YEAH...wait what?"

"We are gonna wipe every single one of you Author's out until there's nothing left, so I hope all of you are for what's about to come"

The villain flies up and crashes through the ceiling, everybody looked alarmed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what just happened?" Jaime asks

Jewel says, "we should stop him before he does anything bad"

All of them hear crashing noises, as a woman screams.

"Yeah! Take that Kitty0202!"

Bia says, "I think he already did"

Blu says, "umm, well that's all for today folks, have a good day and Godbless you all"

The entire crowd cheers.

Tiago whispers, "seriously though, we should deal with that guy"

* * *

**Well now, it's finally over, also, I'll be working on the FictionPress version of this, it'll be different because it'll feature Isaiah and the others as well as Garrett as a special guest, whelp that's all for now have a good day and Godbless you all**


End file.
